


Lose me in Emerald Green

by PetitePoid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean in Panties, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, rimming implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePoid/pseuds/PetitePoid
Summary: Dean wears silk. Sam wants to feast on him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Lose me in Emerald Green

Sam rubs his fingers over the materiel, silky texture, it’ll be a perfect fit. Deep Emerald, a forest of green he would happily get lost in, he closes his eyes and imagines.

He’s antsy, the whole day spent thinking about it. The bulge in his pants confirming this, he has to keep palming his dick throughout the day to ease the want. He can feel how wet he is, god, he’s been thinking about this for so long.

Dean comes into the room, cheeks all kinds of rose-coloured flushed. It makes Sams hunger even more noticeable. 

Sam trails his eyes down Deans body, slowly, appreciating. His eyes linger on the silk, hugs the ass in all the right places, tight and snug. He doesn’t wanna rush this. He wants to see everything, every piece of pale flesh, every gorgeous freckle dotted on that body. Dean is there to be worshipped, and Sam will get on his knees for his brother and do so at his feet until the end of time. 

“Come closer for me Dean, need to see all of you. Will you let me, big brother?“ Sam can feel his blood pumping through his veins, he can feel everything in this moment. So hyper aware. He holds his hand out, tries to keep it as steady as possible but with Dean in front of him like that he’s sure you would understand if his hand trembles every now and again. 

Dean slowly treads forward, he has his teeth stuck into that plump lower lip. Sam wants to run his tongue along it, taint him, suck it into his mouth till it’s crimson and wounded. 

Sam gets Dean laid out before him, like a feast, a fucking succulent feast, he thinks. He spreads Deans legs open, as wide as they can go. Dean let’s out a little whimper for that, he’s not used to being this open and exposed. Sam wants to eat it all up. 

The sun is setting low, the warm glow luminating Dean in this dark motel room. The curtains open, they chose the second floor, room at end of the balcony. No chance of peeping toms... he doubts. 

Sam licks his lips, wants to keep them moist for Dean, soft and plump. “I know what you want Dean, but I want you to tell me. I like it when you tell me”, Sam thinks he must look like some kind of predator, who eyes their prey, makes them squirm and shake before the pounce. Sam closes his eyes tight, squeezes the base of his dick. Dean only only has to bat his eyelids in a flutter, a state of vulnerability, and that makes Sam hungrier. 

“Tell me, Dean” he whispers, opens his eyes to glance back down at Dean. It makes Dean swallow hard, watches the bob of his Adam’s apple. Sam wants to nibble at it hard with his teeth. 

“I-I...can you-ca...fuck” Dean stutters, flings one arm over his face, face getting a deeper shade of pink, a kind of hot pink colour. Yeah, that fits right for him, Sam thinks. 

Sam gently grabs Deans arm away from his face, wants to see all his brother has got to give laid bare, wants to absorb it all.  
Dean closes his eyes, “I-I...uh, please Sam, want you to-to eat me out in m-my panties”, he squeezes his eyes closed hard, chest heaving. 

Sam smiles, like the Cheshire Cat. Big grin, so mischievous. The cat who got the cream.

He scoots down the bed, in between those gorgeous thick thighs that Sam likes to gnaw on and leave bruises on in his wake. Keeps moving down, steadies his hand to grab the silk underwear, definitely a perfect fit he thinks as he rubs the material between his fingertips. Pulls the silk to the side, licks his lips, ready to feast on his prize. 

The most secret part of Dean, only available for Sam to see, only available for Sam to eat, gnaw, lick open, kiss sweet and shy or kiss hungry and wet. This is Sams prize, and with Deans hands gently moving through his sweaty hair, he palms open the cheeks a little more and places the heat of his tongue flat against Deans hole.  
Sams most prized possession.


End file.
